The Little Mermaid 3: Adventures in Atlantis (Bubbles8218 Version)
Third and final sequel to "The Little Mermaid (Bubbles8218 Version)." Two months after Cackletta's defeat, she escapes her ice prison and with her goons, seeks revenge against Mavis and her family and friends even more by discovering Atlantis' elemental power source, the Book of Elements. And when Cackletta steals the book with Ansem the Wise's evil brother, Antasma's, help, it's up to Mavis and her family and friends, both land and sea-wise, to journey to Atlantis within the Bermuda Triangle, and with the help of the Pure Elementals, save the ill Dracula and Martha, Atlantis, and the world from the wrath of the evil Elemental Masks and Titans. Original cast from the first two stories, except Revolta, the Grim Creeper, and Dennis, returns. New cast Returning villains: Cackletta (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga), Pain, Panic (Hercules), and Fawful (Mario and Luigi series) Evil King of Atlantis: Antasma (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team) Good King of Atlantis: Ansem the Wise (Kingdom Hearts 3) Queen of Atlantis: Rikku (Final Fantasy X-2) Pure Elementals: Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and Ampharos (Pokemon; Their powerful forms are their Primal and Mega forms respectively) Evil Elemental Masks: Rok-Ko, Wa-Wa, Py-Ro, and Lo-Lo (Crash Bandicoot) Evil Elemental Titans: Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, and Tornado Titan (Hercules) Guardian of Atlantis and the Bermuda Triangle our heroes befriend from Sonya's sob story: Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) Musical numbers 1 Swim This Way (From "Kingdom Hearts 2") (When Mavis and her family and friends celebrate Mavis and Jonathan's 12th wedding anniversary) 2 I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way (From "Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure") (When Sonya and Murk and Dennis and Dalia are having their first date on land with their friends and families' help) 3 Mavis' Lullaby (Parody of "Grandma's Lullaby" from "The Land Before Time 4") (When Mavis comforts Sonya and Dennis while coping with Dracula and Martha falling mysteriously ill) 4 No Fear (From "The Swan Princess") (When Mavis and her friends and family agree to go to Atlantis to save Dracula, Martha, Atlantis, and the world) 5 It Takes All Sorts (From "The Land Before Time 4") (When Mavis and her friends and family befriend the Pure Elementals along with Ansem the Wise and Rikku, learning they're on the same quest on saving their loved ones, Atlantis, and the world) 6 You're Only Second Rate (From "Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar") (When Cackletta and Antasma imprisons Ansem the Wise and Rikku) 7 Shall We Dance (From "The King and I (1999)") (In the very end when Mavis and her family and friends, after they save Dracula and Martha, Atlantis, and the world, celebrate their victory on land and sea) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Swim This Way (Bubbles8218 Version) Chapter 2: Cackletta and her Goons' Revenge Seeking/Meeting Antasma Chapter 3: Lessons of Atlantis/Sonya and Murk and Dennis and Dalia's First Dates Chapter 4: The Book of Elements Stolen/Chaos Befalls the World (Bubbles8218 Version) Chapter 5: Dracula and Martha Fall With a Mysterious Illness/Mavis Comforts Sonya and Dennis Chapter 6: Discovering the Cure/Going to the Bermuda Triangle (Bubbles8218 Version) Chapter 7: Meeting Gantu/Sonya's Sob Story Chapter 8: Finally at Atlantis/Befriending Ansem the Wise, Rikku, and the Pure Elementals Chapter 9: Cackletta, Antasma, and their Goons Take Control/The Evil Elemental Masks and Titans Awaken Chapter 10: Getting the Book Back and Final Battle/Restoring Atlantis and the World (Bubbles8218 Version) Chapter 11: Saving Dracula and Martha/Ending For original story: The Little Mermaid (Bubbles8218 Version) For sequel: The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (Bubbles8218 Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Ariel Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies